


Liquid Luck Reveals All

by hiSTEREKal007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blushing, Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Out of Character, PWP, Porn With Plot, Tears, if you like Steter you will like this, not actually Peter and Stiles just the actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Dylan can't stop thinking about that time he and Ian had drunk sex after that night everyone went to the bar to celebrate finishing filming.He's currently pacing around in his hotel room, what will he do when Ian walks in and asks what's up?





	Liquid Luck Reveals All

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics you come up with at Ass'o'clock in the morning and have to write down before you forget it :D
> 
> Let me know what you think, kudos are love, comments are extra cuddles.x

He just can't get it out of his head, it's been a few weeks now since it happened, and he's currently pacing around his hotel room and running his hands through his damp hair, he'd just gotten out of the shower and was in a just pair of dark grey sweats he'd thrown on.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

'It' was sex, half drunk sex with Ian to be exact. Ever since that night after the bar as they left stubbing out of the bar together and ended up falling into Ian's hotel room bed in a tangled mess of limbs as he was helping him get onto it.

They ended up with their faces so close and looking into each others eyes, both their pupils dilating and breath mingling, Dylan felt the blush that rose on his face as he watched Ian lick his lips and lean up to kiss him.

He smelt and tasted like beer and spicy colone, a heady mixture that made his brain foggy, spine flutter and his cock rise with interest as Ian licked into his mouth and stroked with his tongue.

From there it had led to drunken fumbling as Ian's pre-cum slicked cock sliding into him with a burning sensation that had set his spine alight with pleasure, his eyes rolling and jaw sacked as he arched back pushing Ian's cock deeper inside.

He'd left that morning after before Ian had woken up, he had a cold feeling in his gut when he remembered that Ian was so drunk last night that he most likely wouldn't remember what had happened, or worse, regret it, that thought alone makes his chest ache and brain tell him to leave quickly.

So he'd quickly stumbled as fast as he could to fix the room and make it look like another person was there and also get dressed with his sore ass and still tingling legs, and head back to his own hotel room as tears gathered in his eyes.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

Afterwards, Ian never mentioned remembering that night to him and even continued on as normal like it hadn't happened.

So Dylan just carried on pretending everything was ok when inside he couldn't stop feeling the ache of how good it had felt and how he's been wanting to be with Ian for a while now. At first it was sexual because, he wasn't blind, he knows Ian is a hot 'daddy' looking type of guy that filled his dreams with many fantasies and jerk off material, but then he got to know him during their various times filming, hanging out and chatting and realised he'd ended up falling for his wildly fun and charming personality.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

That was what led to what he was doing now, the pacing and angst.

He'd was used to waking up from wet dreams of them together but last night's was different and full of sappy love and left him feeling a deep longing after he'd woken up.

*Click*

The noise of his hotel room door being shut startled him from his thoughts and he turned to find the very man of them standing inside his hotel room by the door looking at him worryingly.

"What's wrong Dylan? You look upset" he said with worry in his voice, walking up to him, eyes drifting to his exposed chest before shooting back to his face.

"U-uh, n-nothing, *huff* it's stupid, I'm fine don't worry about it" he smiles tightly.

Ian frowned grabbing Dylan by his shoulders making him tense up slighty as his skin tingles where Ian's hands are.

"You don't look fine, if something's upsetting you you know you can tell me right?" he said gently, squeezing Dylan's shoulders with a light smile on his face.

Dylan blushed and a small frown appeared in between his eyebrows before he looked at the ground.

"I'm scared" he mumbles quietly.

"Of what?", Ian ducked his head and put a finger under Dylan's chin to get him to look at him again.

Blushing he mumbled in a quiet voice "That you'll hate me if I tell you".

Ian smiled lightly "*huff*, I could never hate you, please tell me, I hate it when you're sad Dyl".

Dylan's heart was racing, he paused and huffed and shoved his face into Ian's neck, hiding, and quiet as a mouse, mumbled out the words he'd been holding in for a long time.

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou"

"What? Dylan how do you expect me to hear you if you're so quiet, I don't have super hearing in real life" he huffed.

Well he might as well go for it now. "*sigh*, I think, that I'm, I-I'm in l-love with you".

Ian's breath hitched and he froze, squeezing Dylan a little tighter.

Time stood still for a few seconds that seemed like forever and Dylan's heart was pumping fast with nervousness.

"Y-you, you love me?" Ian croaked out.

Dylan pulled his head up looking at Ian and blushing again finding it hard to keep looking into his shocked and teared up eyes.

"Yes, I think I probably have been for a while now"

Ian paused again, finally breathing.

"Do you?...I remember that night after we went to that crappy bar, it's still a little fuzzy but I remember us kissing and *blush* having sex. Was that real? You weren't there in the morning so I could'nt tell if it was real or not"

Dylan breathing hitched on his next breath. "You remember that?"

Ian blushed again. "So it was real?"

Dylan blushed too and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yh it was real, I woke up realising how drunk we were and that you'd either wouldn't remember or regret it".

He cupped Dylan's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes smiling.

"You silly man, I could never regret being with you, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too"

Dylan smiled and they lent in and gently kissed their lips together, it felt warm and fuzzy like coming home and so much better than last time now they were both sober.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

As the kiss deepened,  Dylan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and ran his hand into his hair while I am wrapped his arms around his waist and one hand slowly snuck down to teasingly squeeze his ass as Dylan moaned into the kiss.

Ian wrapped his arms under Dylan's ass and hoisted him up and lowered him onto the hotel bed, he only broke from kissing to quickly throw of his clothes.

He then pulled off Dylans sweats to toss aside and pressed his naked body over on top of him as Dylan's legs parted, both groaning at the sensation of their bare skin brushing against each others all over.

They continued kiss as Ian ground his hips downwards and rubbed has now fully erect cock against Dylans equally hard member, pre-cum making them slick and glide across each other causing them to shudder and breath out into each others mouths in pleasure, Ian moving his attention and mouth to Dylans neck while trying to get closer to his partners body.

Dylan spread his legs wider and stroked both of his hands down Ian's back to grab ahold of his ass and pull him tighter against him as he canted his hips up to meet in a deep embrace as if trying to climb inside each others bodily.

Ian paused sucking and biting Dylans neck to grab the lube he knew would be in the hotel draw next to the bed, and coated his fingers. He slowly teased around Dylans twitching rim making him whine and grunt as the fluttering feeling tingled up his spine, before pushing a finger inside and heading straight for that spot he faintly remembers from last time.

Dylan's back arched off the bed and he gasped as he felt Ian press and stroke his pleasure spot deep inside him, and moaned as he continued to lightly stimulate it ever few strokes as he added finger by finger until he reached four fingers that stretched and burned pleasurably from the slow build up.

As Ian finally pressed the head of his pre-cum slicked cock inside and slowly slid to the root, it felt so much better that last time, their love heightened the pleasure they were feeling, leaving them both riding high on mental and physical pleasure and warmth.

Dylan keened as Ian ground his hard cock backwards and forwards through his smooth and tight walls, and arched, mouth open, everytime his prostate was pressed when the angle was changed.

They both felt the build up of orgasm light up their spines and flutter in their stomachs, Ian laid down closer, pressing his weight further onto Dylan wanting them to be as closer as possible as he slid his hips in tight shallow thrusts.

They both let out sounds of pure pleasure as they both climaxed together, sweat and cum sliding down their rung out toned bodies and breaths coming quickly and they held each other close not wanting to let go.

There was no doubt now they were sober this time, that they would remember this for a long time. They'll both still be there, finally, in each others embrace as they wake up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics you come up with at Ass'o'clock in the morning and have to write down before you forget it :D
> 
> Let me know what you think, kudos are love, comments are extra cuddles.x


End file.
